Pirate Research
'''Pirate Research', or the Research Facility, is a main sector of the Pirate Homeworld. As the name implies, this area is used for conducting experiments and so on into foreign technology, and also the fusion of Phazon with other creatures. This area is protected by large Pirate security, and there are many traps and alarm systems to detect intruders. Unlike the Pirate Mines and Pirate Command sectors, this area features a mix of both Pirate Trooper and Militia workers. Also, this area is the second-smallest portion of the Pirate Homeworld. Many experiments can be found in this sector. One such example can be found in the main room: Scrapvault. This creature has been deemed a failed experiment, and has been woven into the structure of the room. The creature was likely killed by Phazon poisoning, as many Phazon vines protrude from its sides. Features room.]] Pirate Research is mainly an indoor complex, spanning a smaller area than the Command Center. Much of the facility is composed of small, narrow passages leading to large rooms. There are also many tunnels suitable for Samus' Morph Ball. The area specialises in force fields and defensive shielding. Many Pirate Troopers are on patrol in this sector, and security is high. Troopers are equipped with a portable alarm device, that alerts other Pirates of a potential intruder. Metroids played a large part in the research of Pirates in past instances, and here there are many examples of Metroid research. The room "Metroid Processing" contains many dissected species of Metroid, gathered from different planets. Room List *Landing Site Alpha *Scrapvault Lift *Scrapvault :*Scrapworks *Processing Access *Metroid Processing :*Creche Transit ::*Metroid Creche :*Airshaft *Craneyard *Proving Grounds Lift *Proving Grounds :*Transit Station 1-B ::*Transit Station 1-A Inhabitants Space Pirates *Pirate Trooper *Pirate Commando *Pirate Militia *Pirate Cargo Drone *Puffer Mine *Pirate Surveillance Drone Other Natives *Urtragian Shriekbat *Scarp Metroids *Phazon Metroid *Metroid Hatcher (only once) Bosses *Gandrayda *Metroid Hatcher Items Optional *Energy Tank x 2 *Missile Expansion x 4 *Ship Missile Expansion x 2 *Energy Cell x 1 Mandatory *Grapple Voltage *Hazard Shield (Not truly mandatory, can be skipped by Sequence Breaking.) Samus' arrival Samus Aran travels to the Research Facility to investigate a distress call from Federation Trooper NZG-41, who claims to have information on how to bypass the Acid Rain, and get through to the Pirate Seed. After getting to the Scrapvault, she quickly opens a large Blast Shielded Door by using her Morph Ball. As she reenters the room, the Pirate Alarm System detects Samus' presence, and she is ambushed by the Pirate Commander and his Commandos. The Commander leaves Samus in his troopers' claws, but Samus manages to put them all out of commission. Samus travels to the Metroid Processing room, and is attacked again by Pirate Troopers. She dispatches them, then travels down a lift to fix a broken panel with her Plasma Beam. She also acquires a new Energy Cell, but this releases the force field containing many Phazon Metroids, and she is attacked. After ridding the area of Metroids, Samus travels up the newly fixed lift. At this point, Samus can either follow an Orange Door into the Craneyard, or follow a White Blast Shield door and defeat the Metroid Hatcher. Samus enters the Craneyard and immediately spots the Hazard Shield, but is unable to reach it at present. She instead follows the Federation Marine's distress signal, and finds him taking cover from shots of Armored Pirate Militia. Samus saves him and together they activate a lift that the Marine claims will lead to a shortcut to the Hazard Shield. Samus and the Marine travel up the elevator. The two arrive in the Proving Grounds. The Marine then reveals himself to be Gandrayda and Samus and the corrupted shapeshifter do battle. During the duel, Gandrayda opens the shields of the arena, exposing the area to the Acid Rain. Nevertheless, Samus comes out on top, and Gandrayda is absorbed by Dark Samus. Samus then takes a transit tram back to her Gunship. Samus later returns here to acquire the Hazard Suit, after acquiring the Spider Ball. She then has to escape, defeating the many Pirate forces who attempt to stop her. Trivia *Research Facility, another name for Pirate Research, is also the name of a location in The Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This location is where Zero Suit Samus is first playable. *The general theme of Pirate Research is named Heion2. Gallery File:Processing 12.jpg|The main security computer for Pirate Research. File:ABout_to_use_Pirate_Hand_Scanner.jpg|Samus activates a Hand Scanner in Pirate Research. File:Phazon Experiment.jpg|Scarp, A giant fish-like experiment within the Scrapvault, Pirate Research. File:Metroid_Hatcher_3.jpg|Samus fights the Metroid Hatcher in the Metroid Creche room. File:Gandrayda_Reveals.jpeg|Samus fights Gandrayda at the Proving Grounds. ru:Центр Исследований Пиратов Category:Pirate Research Category:Metroid Production facilities